Modern aircraft typically include a variety of wireless reception and/or transmission platforms, many of which are primarily or even exclusively intended for aviation purposes. Some examples include, but are certainly not limited to, global positioning system receivers, VOR transceivers, marker beacon receivers, aircraft transponder transceivers, ILS receivers, ELT transmitters, TCAS receivers, ADS-B receivers, data link weather receivers, and two-way voice communications transceivers of various kinds (including but not limited to terrestrial cellular telephony, satellite-based communications, VHF push-to-talk transceivers, and so forth), to note but a few relevant examples.
In general, each of these platforms comprises a discrete and independent entity. While an occasional exception occurs (such as a combined cellular telephone and a GPS receiver), each such platform typically comprises a separate radio having it's own dedicated antenna, RF front end, RF back end, and user interface. For the most part such radios are typically either mounted in a corresponding cabinet in the cockpit or comprise discrete cards (comprising the RF front and back end sections) that are mounted in a shared user interface platform. The various antennas for these cockpit-disposed radios are typically mounted in various locations external to the fuselage of the aircraft, often at some large distance from the radios themselves.
Such prior art practices are successful with respect to ensuring the availability of a successfully operable plurality of radio platforms. There remain, nevertheless, a number of unmet needs. Volume and weight both comprise important considerations for avionics equipment, with both contributing in part to the carrying capacity of the aircraft and the cost of operating that aircraft. Present approaches tend to represent both considerable weight and space requirements. Design for maintainability also comprises an important consideration in an aviation application setting. Present approaches can present challenges in this regard both with respect to ease and cost of effecting necessary repairs.
In addition, various operating parameters are of considerable interest to the person or persons piloting an aircraft. Airspeed is an example of one such operating parameter.
Skilled artisans will appreciate that elements in the figures are illustrated for simplicity and clarity and have not necessarily been drawn to scale. For example, the dimensions and/or relative positioning of some of the elements in the figures may be exaggerated relative to other elements to help to improve understanding of various embodiments of the present invention. Also, common but well-understood elements that are useful or necessary in a commercially feasible embodiment are often not depicted in order to facilitate a less obstructed view of these various embodiments of the present invention. It will further be appreciated that certain actions and/or steps may be described or depicted in a particular order of occurrence while those skilled in the art will understand that such specificity with respect to sequence is not actually required. It will also be understood that the terms and expressions used herein have the ordinary meaning as is accorded to such terms and expressions with respect to their corresponding respective areas of inquiry and study except where specific meanings have otherwise been set forth herein.